<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As You Wish by featherlessbiiped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957095">As You Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlessbiiped/pseuds/featherlessbiiped'>featherlessbiiped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Sexuality, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Sexuality, M/M, Minor Angst, Princess Bride, inigo montoya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlessbiiped/pseuds/featherlessbiiped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As You Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fairies, Dean? It’s inconceivable!” Cas said, clearly upset. <br/>	“Sam and I have fought them before. Nasty lil bitches. But we can kill ‘em.” Dean responded, taking a swig of his beer.<br/>	“Fairies… that’s inconceivable,” Cas said again, sounding defiant. <br/>Seeing an opportunity, Dean took it. He grinned, and in his best Inigo Montoya voice, he said “you keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means.” Cas looked at him, a puzzled look on his face. <br/>	“Wait… are you telling me you've never seen Princess Bride?” Dean said, his beer bottle pausing halfway between his lips and the table. <br/>	“I… I don't know what ‘Princess Bride’ is.” Cas said, shaking his head. <br/>Dean put his beer bottle down so hard on the table it made Cas jump, as Dean lept to his feet, looking shocked. <br/>	“Come with me. I’ve got to show you this movie. I mean, come on Cas! It’s a classic!.” Dean said, gesturing for Cas to follow him as he left the room. Cas stood, a small smile spreading across his lips once Dean turned his back.<br/>	“As you wish,” Cas said, forcing out a sigh.<br/>	“Never seen Princess Bride! Hmph,” Dean mumbled to himself as he led Cas down a hallway, and a set of stairs before coming to another hallway. About halfway down the hallway, Dean stopped at a door and pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket.<br/>	“Prepare yourself to be amazed! May I present to you... the DeanCave!” Dean said, unlocking the door and gesturing inside the room. <br/>	“Bet you didn’t even know this existed, did ya?” Dean asked, following Cas into the room and closing the door behind him. <br/>	“Actually, I’ve been here before. Sometimes, I think I can hear you calling out for me, and I come here. You're always sitting in that chair right there.” Cas said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of the television. Dean suddenly started blushing and looked very uncomfortable. <br/>	“Well… now that I know not even the DeanCave is safe, let's watch that movie.” Dean laughed awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. <br/>	“Here, sit,” Dean said, gesturing to the other chair in front of the television, still blushing. Cas sat, looking around the room. Dean walked over to a cd rack against the wall, and searched for a minute, before pulling out a cd with a victorious “Aha!”. <br/>	“Alright, babe… I mean buddy... let's see this movie!” Dean stammered, blushing even harder. He walked to the tv and put the disc in before joining Cas in the two chairs opposite the tv. After a few clicks of the remote, Dean settled back into the chair and dimmed the lights, allowing the movie to play. <br/>A few minutes into the movie, Cas turned to Dean, looking worried.<br/>	“What's wrong now?” Dean asked, pausing the movie. <br/>“Why does Wesley say “as you wish” when he really means “I love you”? Shouldn’t he just say he loves her?” he asked, concern in his voice. <br/>“Really Cas? This is what you‘re upset about? Just watch the frickin movie!” Dean said, rubbing his forehead with his hand, annoyed by Cas’s naivety. <br/>“As you wish, Dean” Cas said, turning back to the screen. Dean reached out to unpause the movie but froze when he realized what Cas had said. Dean’s eyes slowly widened, his arm lowering. His eyes as wide as they could get, Dean turned his head slowly to face Cas, shocked, and unsure if he had heard him right. He met Cas’s striking blue eyes, and a small smile spread across Cas’s lips. <br/>“Did… Cas. did you just say… as you wish?” Dean asked, his voice faltering. <br/>“I did. Is there something wrong with that?” he asked, his smile fading into worry.<br/>“No! It’s just… I didn't think you felt the same way as I do.” he said, putting the remote down and turning his whole body to face Cas.<br/>“Human emotions… they’re all so confusing, but I understand this one,” Cas said, leaning closer to Dean. <br/>“Cas, I think… I think I love you” Dean whispered, leaning closer till their faces were mere inches away. <br/>“I love you, Dean…” Cas said, before closing the distance with a kiss. <br/>	“Dean?” Sam called, from the hallway, only a few doors down from the DeanCave. Dean scrambled to sit up, away from Cas, but Cas grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him back into another kiss. Dean broke away, meeting Cas’s blue eyes with his own dark green ones. <br/>	“Sam will find us…” Dean said, his face still inches from Cas’.  <br/>“No he won’t,” Cas said, smiling again. He waved his hand at the door, and Dean heard it latch. Not wanting to turn away from Cas’s mesmerizing eyes, he leaned in for another kiss.<br/>	“Dean? Are you in here?” Sam said, rattling the door. “Nevermind. I don’t want to know WHAT you’re doing in there. Just... when you’re done, clean up and come upstairs. I might have a case.”<br/>Dean could hear Sam’s footsteps walking back upstairs, and finally pulled away from Cas to catch his breath. <br/>	“Do you think he knew you were in here with me?” Dean asked, a smile breaking across his lips. <br/>	“I doubt it would surprise him,” Cas said, before pulling Dean back into another kiss.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Unlocking the door, Dean stuck his head out into the hallway to check to make sure the coast was clear. He turned to Cas, who was still buttoning up his shirt. <br/>	“We’re good. You can come out now. He's upstairs.” Dean said, walking back to Cas and planting a kiss on his cheek. Cas looked up at him, still smiling. They walked to the door, and Dean closed it behind them making sure to lock it again behind them. He turned to Cas, before grabbing his hand and walking down the hallway and up the stairs. As they started walking down the next hallway, Dean dropped Cas’ hand, and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders, pausing in front of him. <br/>	“Before we go in there… there are a few things we need to clear up. First, if Sam asks what happened, let me do the talking. Second, we aren't telling him about this, not yet. Third, your fly is down. You're going to want to fix that before Sam gets any ideas. Especially if those ideas are right.” Dean said, keeping a straight face. <br/>	“As you wish, Dean,” Cas said, starting to smile again. <br/>	“I love you too,” Dean said, his composure breaking and a grin spreading across his lips. Cas fixed his pants before they started walking back down the hallway. They reached the main room, where Sam was sitting at his computer, three books lying open on the table. <br/>	“So get this…” Sam said, turning to another page in one of the books. He glanced up at Dean, and his eyes widened. He looked at Cas, with his half-buttoned shirt and loose tie, before glancing over at Dean, with his ruffled hair and unbuckled belt. <br/>	“Dean… your... Your uhh, belt. It’s not buckled. You might want to fix that.” Sam said, gesturing to Dean’s pants. Dean looked down, before blushing and quickly fixing it. <br/>	“We.. we uhh…” Dean stammered, not sure how to explain what had happened.<br/>	“We had-” Cas said, before getting cut off by Sam.<br/>	“Please, for the love of God, don’t tell me. I never want to think about it. You guys can do whatever you want to do on your own time, but don’t tell me about it.” Sam said, clearly disgusted. <br/>	“Thanks, Sam…” Dean said, still blushing. <br/>	“Anyways… I’ve got us a case. Someone’s killing angels.” Sam said, turning back to his computer, and turning it so Dean and Cas could see the image on the screen, a picture from a newspaper of a woman lying in an alley, scorch marks in the shapes of wings spreading out at her sides. <br/>	“Again?!” Dean asked, leaning closer to the screen to read the print. Cas stayed back, smiling to see the boys working. He took a step forward, reaching out both of his hands to the boys. <br/>	“Cas?” Sam asked, looking up from the computer screen. Dean straightened up, looking at Cas with a confused look on his face.<br/>	“What are you-” Dean started to say, but Cas touched his first two fingers to Dean’s forehead before he could finish the sentence. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped into Cas’ arms. He gently lay him on a chair, before turning to Sam. <br/>	“Cas.. what did you do to him?” Sam said, stumbling as he stood up and backed away. <br/>	“He’s fine. He’s just asleep. Don’t worry about him.” Cas said, walking toward Sam and reaching out a hand. <br/>	“No, stay away from me Cas. Don’t-” Sam was cut off by Cas reaching up and placing his hand in Sam’s forehead, knocking Sam unconscious as well. He caught Sam as he fell, and lay him on a chair, a little less elegantly than Dean. <br/>	“It’s all going to be ok boys. You won’t even remember me when you wake up.” Cas said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He turned and started walking out of the bunker. He glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at Dean, slumped over on the chair, smiling contently. Cas closed the bunker’s door behind himself, letting his tears fall freely as he walked into the distance, his trench coat billowing behind him, reaching for the life, and the love, he had left behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>